Poemas
by valerie-angelicpower
Summary: Rukia ha estado escribiendo poemas ultimamente y esta confundida de lo que siente por ichigo, pero que pasara cuando el los lea?


"El sol que bloquea el cielo, la luna que eclipsa la la noche"

Escribía Rukia Kuchiki en un pequeño diario que había conseguido en el mundo humano.  
Últimamente había estado escribiendo cosas como esas y no entendía la razón.

Aveces simplemente aparecían de la nada en su cabeza y las escribía lo más pronto posible, ni siquiera ella sabía por que.

Algo que tenían en común estos pequeños poemas eran que casi siempre se le ocurrían cuando estaba o pensaba en Ichigo Kurosaki y tampoco sabía por que.

Cualquiera que leyera su pequeño cuaderno pensaría que lo escribió una persona enamorada pero ella no lo estaba... verdad?

Sabía que Ichigo era una persona muy especial para ella y que ella incluso daría su vida por el y estaba segura que el la daría por ella también.  
"Bueno" pensó divertida la shinigami. "Ichigo daría su vida por un completo extraño también"

También recordó ese sentimiento desagradable que experimentó cuando su amiga Inoue le dijo lo que sentía por el shinigami sustituto.  
"¿Podría ser eso a lo que los humanos le llaman celos?"  
Se preguntó.  
-No lo creo.- se dijo a ella misma e intentaba no pensar más en eso por que el sentimiento y la confusión regresaban.

Era un sábado en la mañana. Ichigo estaba recostado en su cama, no tenía planes para ese día y sabía que se aburriría pues Rukia le había dicho que tendría que ir a una visita rápida a la sociedad de almas

(La noche anterior)

-Y a que irás? - le pregunto Ichigo.  
-Mi Nii-sama me ha invitado a pasar el día con el - dijo Rukia sin darle mucha importancia. -dijo que sí quieres también puedes venir.-  
-¿Con Byakuya?- El shinigami le sorprendió que Byakuya lo hubiera invitado a pasar una tarde con el y Rukia. Que tal sí sólo era un plan para matarlo ahí mismo? -No gracias.- dijo Ichigo cruzandose de brazos y con un tono algo sarcástico.  
-Seguro?- le preguntó de nuevo Rukia levantando una ceja, casi pareciera que ella también quería que fuera, pero el no se sentía con ánimos para aguantar a Byakuya.  
-Seguro.- afirmó Ichigo. La pequeña shinigami apenas lo volteó a ver.  
-Como quieras.- dijo ella y cerró la puerta del armario en el que dormía. Luego de eso ichigo sólo escucho que le gritaban "buenas noches" desde el otro lado del armario. El shinigami no respondió, sólo sonrió y se quedó dormido.

Esa mañana el teléfono sonó. 

-Hola.- respondió Ichigo no muy animado.  
-H-hola Kurosaki-Kun.  
-Oh! Buenos días Inoue.  
-Como estas?  
-Bien y tu?  
-Genial! Umm... Escuche que Kuchiki-san no estará todo el día de hoy y me preguntaba si querías ir a comer algo hoy con migo.- dijo nerviosa Inoue, Ichigo no se esperaba eso.  
-Hoy? Esta bien Inoue, te veo en la tarde.  
-Gracias Kurosaki-kun.- dijo muy feliz Inoue y colgó el teléfono.

Acaso Inoue lo había invitado a una cita? Nah! "Sólo vamos a ir a comer" pensaba Ichigo mientras se sentaba en su cama de nuevo.

-Hola fresita!- dijo Rukia saliendo del armario con su uniforme de shinigami. Ichigo la observo por un momento, se veía feliz por alguna razón, "Tal vez por qué pasara el día con su querido Nii-sama" pensaba divertido Ichigo. A Ichigo le agradó ver tan feliz a Rukia que no pudo contener una sonrisa el también.  
-Buenos días enana- contesto Ichigo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Rukia, quien por cierto de lo devolvió tres veces más fuerte.

-Deja de llamarme enana- dijo rukia mirando con una sonrisa de triunfo a Ichigo quien ahora estaba en el suelo tirado. -Algún día creceré- dijo está muy segura de sí misma  
"Si, claro" pensaba Ichigo aún tirado en el piso, pero prefirió no decir nada para ahorrarse más golpes de parte de Rukia.  
-Te noto algo raro hoy- comentó Rukia examinando a Ichigo con la mirada.  
-Ya se!- dijo ella alzando la voz y chasqueando los dedos.  
-Es que me extrañarás mucho hoy, no Kurosaki-kun.- dijo Rukia con ese tono molesto que Ichigo tanto odiaba y con una sonrisa algo burlona. Ichigo iba a defenderse diciendo algo pero Rukia lo interrumpió.  
-Como sea, tienes planes para no aburrirte hoy? -Preguntó Rukia  
-Algo así, Inoue me invito a almorzar. Dijo Ichigo sin darle mucha importancia.

"Con que Inoue, no?" Pensó Rukia.

Ichigo notó que al mencionar eso el aura de felicidad que tenía Rukia antes se había desvanecido un poco

"Con que por eso estabas feliz, Ichigo?" mientras Rukia seguía pensando en eso el sentimiento feo de antes regresaba "diablos! Por qué me siento así? Yo jamás he sido así!" Se reprendía mental mente la pequeña shinigami.

-Bueno.- fue todo lo que dijo Rukia.-Me tengo que ir ya, adiós.- dijo y salió corriendo por la ventana.

Ichigo veía confundió hacia la ventana por donde hace pocos segundos acababa de salir raramente la shihigami.  
"Que habrá sido todo eso? Un segundo está feliz y al otro se comporta total mente diferente y se va! Enana bipolar!" Pensó Ichigo!

Después de un rato Rukia iba caminando por el Rukongai, quería calmarse un poco antes de ir a visitar a Nii-Sama pero algo le estaba molestando.  
"Estúpido Ichigo!" Pensaba molesta mientras caminaba. "No quiso venir con migo a la sociedad de almas, pero en la primera oportunidad que tiene se va con Inoue" Más que molesta, se sentía triste y aunque odiaba admitirlo, celosa. "Ash! Me estoy poniendo así por nada" trataba de convencerse. "Sólo van a ir a almorzar!" Pero lo que real mente le molestaba era que hubiera preferido ir con Inoue en lugar de ella. "Deja de pensar así Rukia!" Se dijo a ella misma. "Se me va a hacer tarde para ir donde mi Nii-sama, mejor me voy ya" Pensó y se puso en camino hacia la mansión Kuchiki.

Ichigo no dejaba de pensar en el raro comportamiento de su amiga antes de irse. Que había hecho el? Al sólo mencionar el nombre de Inoue se puso muy extraña, no lo entendía.  
Ichigo se dirigió al armario de la shinigami pensó que tal vez podría encontrar algo ahí que explicara el reciente comportamiento de Rukia.  
Lo abrió y lo observo detenidamente por un momento. Nada, no había nada realmente interesante, en la pequeña cama en la que dormía ella sólo estaba una almohada y un peluche de el conejo Chappy que tanto adoraba Rukia. Antes de que Ichigo se decidiera que haber querido encontrar algo ahí había sido completamente inútil, levanto la almohada y encontró algo que le llamó un poco la atención, un pequeño diario.

-Nii-sama! - saludó Rukia a su hermano mayor. Estaban sentados mirando el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki.  
-Hola Rukia.- dijo el en su mismo tono de siempre. -Kurosaki no quiso venir hoy?- al escuchar mencionar a Ichigo, Rukia recordó lo que pasó hace apenas unas horas, su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, y no contestó.  
-Ya veo.- dijo Byakuya.  
-Rukia tengo que hablar con tigo sobre lo de la otra vez.- Rukia se sintió nerviosa con sólo escuchar esas palabras.

Rukia le había contado a su hermano sus problemas y le había mostrado su cuaderno y todas las cursilerías que escribía en el, al final ella le había preguntado "Nii-sama, tu crees que me he... enamorado de Ichigo?" Y el le contestó "Eso solo tu lo sabes" pero a el le parecía que sí, no le dijo nada sólo para no confundirla. Esa era la razón por la que había invitado a Ichigo ese día. Claro a Byakuya le hubiera gustado que Rukia se hubiera enamorado de un noble, de alguien que fuera bueno para ella y la familia Kuchiki, pero no, se enamoró de Kurosaki Ichigo, un shinigami sustituto, y muy maleducado además. Lo llamaba a el, Byakuya Kuchiki sólo por su nombre!  
Lo invitó para tratar de conocerlo mejor y ser más tolerante con el y para que Rukia estuviera feliz, pero no! Que hace el malagradecido? los rechaza!  
-Que sucede, Nii-sama?- preguntó Rukia con la cabeza baja.  
-Sólo un consejo.- le contestó el. -Es mejor que aclares tus sentimientos, o si no, será muy tarde después.-  
Luego eso olvidaron el tema y pasaron una agradable tarde de hermanos.

Después de leer el pequeño cuaderno de Rukia, Ichigo pensó que talvez ir con Inoue no sería la mejor idea así que la llamó para cancelar, ella fue muy amable, le dijo que estaba bien y que no importaba, invitaría a comer a Ishida.  
Los poemas de Rukia le resultaron hermosos y pensó que la pequeña shinigami se había enamorado. "Pero de quien?" Se preguntaba Ichigo con algo de enfado y frustración, no lo ocultaría más, el sabía muy bien que amaba a Rukia, se dio cuenta de eso durante esos diecisiete meses que pasó sin verla, la extrañaba como loco y jamás olvidaría lo feliz que se sintió al verla de nuevo cuando ya se había rendido en esa batalla con los Fullbringers. Pero no se había imaginado jamás que estuviera enamorada de alguien más y a medida que seguía leyendo esos cursis (pero lindos poemas) se sentía peor, le gustaría que todo eso se tratará de el, pero eso era algo que el creía imposible. "Tal vez son sobre Renji!" Pensaba Ichigo. Estaba apunto de entrar en pánico, luego volteó hacia la última página del cuaderno.  
Lo que vio ahí casi hace que se cayera de la silla. Era uno de esos típicos dibujos de conejitos que hacia Rukia pero en ese, el primer conejo estaba vestido como shinigami y tenía el cabello naranja y algo puntiagudo y en su mano (pata) derecha tenía una zampakuto que parecía Zangetsu. Ese obviamente era Ichigo. El conejo número dos no sostenía ninguna zampakuto pero vestía también un traje de shinigami y tenía cabello corto y negro. Esa era Rukia. Al pie de la página estaba escrito "Gracias por todo, Ichigo"  
En ese momento lo supo, Rukia también lo amaba y tenía que hacer algo lo más pronto posible.

Rukia estaba regresando a la casa de los Kurosaki aún muy insegura de sus sentimientos y la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con Ichigo ni con nadie, no estaba de muy buen humor. "Y si ese idiota me pregunta que es lo que me pasa, le diré que me moleste por que no aceptó la invitación de Nii-sama! Voila! La excusa perfecta!"  
Al entrar por la ventana no vio a Ichigo. "Hm.. Debe de seguí con Inoue" pensó molesta (celosa) Rukia.  
Ella abrió el armario para entrar y poder evitar a Ichigo el resto de la noche, pero antes de que lo hiciera Ichigo entro al cuarto.  
-Hola, Rukia.- dijo Ichigo quien se escuchaba bastante feliz "Debe ser por que pasó el día con Inoue." Pensó Rukia.  
-Hola.- dijo rápidamente y se metió al armario y lo cerro igual de rápido. Esto a Ichigo le sorprendió ya que esperaba algo más de la shinigami que supuestamente estaba enamorada de el.  
-Rukia!- dijo suavemente dándole golpecitos a la puerta del armario.  
-Sal por favor, tengo que hablar con tigo.- dijo Ichigo con un tono dulce y con algo de súplica en el.  
-No quiero!- dijo Rukia. -Estoy cansada, y además si quisieras hablar con migo me hubieras acompañado hoy!- dijo ella en tono de reproche.  
-Lo siento.- dijo Ichigo. Vaya! Eso Rukia no se lo esperaba."ah, mierda." Pensó Rukia y luego abrió la puerta del armario.  
-Que es lo que quie- no pudo contestar ya que el shinigami la había sorprendió con un abraso.  
-I-Ichigo, pero que..?.- fue lo único que dijo la shinigami, luego Ichigo la soltó y la miro a los ojos.  
-Por que fue eso?- le pregunto Rukia arqueando las cejas.  
"Maldición!" Pensó Ichigo, no había pensado que hacer luego del abraso, pensó que ella daría el siguiente paso.  
-No lo se.- fue lo único que respondió Ichigo.  
Silencio incómodo por unos minutos...  
-Es que leí tu diario.- dijo un estúpido Ichigo sin pensarlo muy bien. En ese momento los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como platos.  
-Tu que? Idiota!- una patada, dos, tres patadas y ahora Ichigo estaba (de nuevo) tirado en el piso.  
-Eres un imbécil, me voy.- dijo molesta Rukia.  
-Oye! Espera adonde vas?- le pregunto Ichigo apenas levantándose del suelo.  
-dónde mi hermano!- le grito Rukia.-No me gusta que se burlen de mi.- le contestó, esta vez casi en un susurro. Esta vez Ichigo la abrazo por la espalda antes de que pudiera salir por la ventana.  
-Eran hermosos.- de dijo Ichigo en la oreja.  
-Que?- Rukia estaba confundida.  
-Los poemas, eran hermosos. Me gustaron todos ellos.-  
Rukia estaba paralizada, no sabía que decir.  
-Incluso,- continúo el shinigami.-me gustaron los dibujos.  
"Que?!" Era la única palabra que pasaba por la mente de Rukia en esos momentos. "Acaso Ichigo acaba de decir que le gustan mis dibujos?!" Ya nada la podía sorprender!  
-Yo también, te amo, Rukia.- dijo Ichigo, para el ese ya era un hecho y si ella no lo amaba, daba igual, el ya se lo había dicho y le demostraría cada día sus sentimientos hacia ella.  
"Yo también?!" Pensó Rukia "que se cree ese idiota?!". Pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el shinigami acababa de decir. "El me ama?" Pensaba emocionada Rukia. Pero no sería tan fácil.  
-Que hay de Inoue?- preguntó Rukia.  
-Inoue?- dijo Ichigo.-Ella es sólo una amiga.- le respondió Ichigo. Rukia le creía pero no dijo nada.  
-Sabes?- continuo Ichigo.-ni siquiera fui con ella hoy, me quede todo el día en casa, leyendo una y otra vez ese pequeño cuaderno tuyo.-  
Rukia estaba feliz y se sentía algo aliviada. Sus celos fueron por nada! No lo aguanto más, se dio la vuelta e hizo algo que desde hace tiempo había querido hacer pero hace poco lo admitió, besó a Ichigo.  
El shinigami se había sorprendido al principio pero después le correspondió el beso.

Esa noche la pasaron juntos, riendo, hablando y luego durmieron juntos aunque nada pasó. Estaban felices ambos al fin, Ichigo había encontrado a la reina de su mundo y se dieron cuenta por primera vez que lo que te lleva alto no son sólo alas.


End file.
